Cinderella Isabella
by shadowfax23415
Summary: A take of both the Cinderella story and an old Movie called Sabrina, Isabella is the stable master's daughter, in love with the new duke. Who knows what will happen when the clock strikes midnight.
1. Chapter 1

(errmm…..I guess this is a sort of Cinderella story…. Idk. )

The manor was buzzing. It was the morning before the big ball and all of the staff were preparing. The cooks were in fine form, creating enough food to feed an entire army, The maids had the halls gleaming and the bedrooms for the guests prepared for staying overnight. The guest list had returned and all guests had responded and promised to be there. Every request sent out for the summer season had actually been responded to, and all guests had agreed to come. Who would turn down a chance to be seen at the Dukes and Duchesses house. Therefore, guests would soon be arriving in a few hours, the more welcomed guests bringing their change of clothes.

The duke and duchess were in their private room, preparing to go downstairs and begin to receive the guests. She was sitting at her vanity, putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup while the Duke was tying his bowtie. He glanced over at his wife, Veronica, and smiled. "Well dear, are you ready for the season to begin?" he asked, walking over and wrapping his arms loosely around her shoulders from behind.

She reached up and placed her hands on his forearms. "But of course my dear. When am I ever not ready for the season. I am just unprepared for the fact that we will be announcing your resignation from the status of Duke tonight." she sighed and he chuckled.

"No worries my dear. I know that it will be a shock to everyone at the ball, but it was going to happen sooner or later, so there is no reason that anyone should be shocked. Well, except for Matthew and Marc. I am sure they are going to be surprised, since I haven't told them I was planning to do this." he smiled at her in the mirror. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Lovely Marcus. This is just going to be the best night ever. And now I have to find someone who can marry Matthew and become the next duchess. You know how hard that is?" her voice became muffled as he put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry. I asked a bunch of lovely ladies to join in on this party. Tonight, or even mayhap in the next few nights, Matthew will find a mate for the rest of his life." he smiled, lifted his hand, and before she had a chance to speak, he covered her mouth with his.

A few moments later, Marcus pulled away with a smile on his face. Veronica glared up at Marcus with a smile on her face. "I can't believe you pulled that on me." she said quietly. Marcus grinned down at her, patted her cheek and started toward the door.

"Why don't you finish putting your face on and meet me downstairs. I want to make sure there is enough room in the stables for all of our guests horses." with one last smile, headed out of the room. Walking the halls, maids bobbed there heads and skirted to the sides to make enough room for him. Heading outside, he stood at the top of the stairs and looked down onto his elegant driveway. Next to him stood the stable master, who had been with him for as long as he could remember.

"Everything prepared to receive all the guests?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes my lord. I've hired a few boys from the nearby village to assist as well, and had them washed and made presentable. I've gone over with what they've been assigned to do, and I'll go over it again before anyone arrives." William VanOft replied. He hesitated, then continued, "If I may be so bold," he started, then stopped, awaiting the Dukes response.

Marcus looked over at the man who had been a part of his family since before his own. "Of course William. You know your opinion always matters to me. Tell me," he stated.

William inclined his head, "Yes my lord. I was just wondering, and of course you may turn it down if you wish. But my daughter, Isabella, she has always wanted to attend one of your balls. I, being a loving father, was wondering if I could grant her greatest wish. Of course, you may refuse. But I was thinking maybe the second to last ball of the set. I've said nothing to her as to not get her hopes up, but I was hoping you would be kind enough to grant me this." William ceased in his babbling,, and glanced to the right, checking on the building of the makeshift stable that was being erected for the horses of the guests.

Marcus was quiet for a moment, and William was beginning to feel he had overstepped his place. Then Marcus slapped him on the back. "Splendid idea William. I know Isabella would very much benefit from this. Send her up at once, and I'll have the seamstress start work on a few different dresses. She can come more than once. Hell, if there's a dress that fits tonight, she could come. I want the best for the girl as much as you do. Maybe she'll be able to snatch up a husband, one who could tame her. Heaven knows she could use a little taming. I don't know why I didn't think of that in the first place. And because I love her like my own daughter, she can have 1000 pounds as a dowry. No, don't try to sway me. I've made up my mind." William could only stare as Marcus headed back into the manor, mumbling to himself. "She'll need a bath, most likely, and something done with her hair. Heaven's William, why didn't you say something sooner. There's just no time…." the doors shut behind Marcus, William staring at them.

William could only stare at the doors, until he realized he was wasting time. Running down the stairs two at a time, he grabbed the first boy that he could find. "Quick, tell me, where is Isabella?" the boy pointed out into the fields.

"She rode off about an hour ago. She should be back soon," the boy stated, then ran off to do the chore he had been headed to. William stood and stared into the field, and after a few moments, began pacing. To William it seemed like forever, but only fifteen minutes had passed before he could make out the shape of a horse and rider heading in his direction. The moments it took for the horse and rider to get to him seemed longer than the waiting for her to show herself.

On top of the horse, sitting astride, was Isabella VanOft, her long blonde hair hanging loose down her back. She patted the horses' neck, and looked down at her father. "I know I've been gone for a few years, but you seem quite anxious to see me." she laughed, but her father only reached up and pulled her off the large thoroughbred.

"Go, now, into the manor. Find Lord Marcus, and he shall direct you to the seamstress. I've arranged for you to be at almost all of the dances, so do not delay. I shall take care of Lucien, but go!" he gave her a shove toward the manor stairs, where she almost fell, but kept her balance.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"No time. Go find Lord Marcus now. I'm trying to secure you a future. Give your poor father a little peace and humor me. Now go!" he pointed to the manor.

Very confused, Isabella headed off towards the manor, glancing back at her father who was walking Sir Lucien and staring in her direction at the same time. Climbing the stairs, she entered the manor, and instantly felt out of place. She wished that she never had to come into here, because it smelled funny. She guessed it was because it didn't smell like horses, since hers and her father's living quarters were above the stable.

She made her way down the great hallway, getting nasty looks from the maids for bringing more dirt into the place. She gave them an apologetic smile but didn't stop to apologize verbally, so it didn't take her long to find Lord Marcus. He had informed the maids to let him know when she had arrived. He stood at the top of the grand staircase, with a smile on his face. She climbed the stairs and he looked her up and down.

"Ah, Isabella, you look.. Well, you sure look. Come now, let us get you cleaned up and in with the seamstress." he took her by the hand and led her down the hallway. "Lady Veronica is waiting to explain everything for you, as you bathe, then she shall have to leave you with a maid. Don't worry, you'll be in great hands," he opened a door and pushed her in, and there sat Lady Veronica in her lovely gown, and a large tube full of steaming water.

"Glad you could finally make it my dear. Now strip, you've got to get the stench of horses off you before I'll even let you in the same room as the gowns. Now, in you go," she quickly pulled the clothes off Isabella and ushered her into the tub. A maid then walked up and began to scrub down Isabella, and wash her hair.

Isabella, at the moment, still had no idea what was going on. "My lady, if I may be so bold, what is going on here?" Isabella barely had time to get the question out before the maid dumped water on her head to rinse the soap out.

Veronica laughed, "Well, my dear, we are getting you ready to attend our events of the week," she smiled, then got up. " As soon as Abby has you dried off, go into the adjacent room and Mrs. Smithy will be waiting to fix some of my older dresses to you. I've got to run and meet the guests as they arrive. Do try to hurry dear," she added as she walked out the door.

Isabella sat in the hot water for a moment more, before Abby cleared her throat. Isabella glanced her way, and saw her holding a towel. With a sigh, she climbed out and took the towel, drying herself off. Abby handed her a thin silk shift, which she tossed over her head. "This way Isabella," Abby said quietly, directing her toward the door at the back corner of the room. Sighing, Isabella followed, quite annoyed with the whole predicament.

At the same time, in a different part of the manor, the eldest son of the Duke and Duchess, Matthew, was just as annoyed. He wished he could be in the manor study, going over the ledgers, but both his father and mother had insisted that he be in attendance of all of the events of the week. He glanced over at his brother, who was three years younger than he and was, if the ladies opinions were to be trusted, more handsome. Marc had gotten their mothers fair light brown hair, and her deep blue eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Matthew though, which suited Matthew just fine. Matthew himself had dark green eyes, hunter green almost, that turned just about black when he was angry, and had received his fathers dark brown hair. He kept it cut in a most unstylish way, a shag that seemed just slightly out of control. His build was tall, over six feet, and he preferred it that way, since he could tower over those opposing him, and intimidate.

For now though, he sighed in annoyance. These stupid events were going to drive him nuts. A dance here, a picnic there, another dance. Mostly dances, which he completely despised. Really, he would give just about anything to not be here, but he wasn't one who could refuse his mother, so here he stood, in the corner of the ballroom, scowling at everything and everyone. Marc came over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come now Matthew, you shouldn't keep that scowl on your face. You're scaring all the pretty ladies away." Marc laughed as a girl glanced their way, then quickly turned her gaze elsewhere when Matthew looked in her direction.

Matthew shrugged his brother's hand off his shoulder, even more annoyed. "I don't have time for the ladies. If I'm scaring them away, why don't you just leave me?" he grumbled. Marc laughed again, and more ladies glanced their way before looking elsewhere.

"I promised mother that I would make sure you didn't stray off during the middle of it. Apparently, there is some important announcement that is to be made at the end of the evening, but she wouldn't tell me what. So, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. You could at least try to be more likable." Marc smiled at a girl, then sighed when she was frightened by Matthew's scowl. "Honestly, if mother saw you like this, she'd tan your hide. So perk up." he squeezed Matthew's shoulder, a little too hard to be merely friendly, and walked away, towards the last lady that had smiled at him.

Matthew sighed, then glanced around the room. He could easily spot the maids and butlers wandering around, because the black of their outfits stood out very well against the soft colors of all the ladies dresses. Finding a maid with a tray of drinks, he headed her way, and asked her to fetch him a glass of his personal scotch.

"Matthew darling, why the long face?" he heard his mother's voice from behind him. Turning around, he kissed her on the cheek.

"You look lovely mother. I was just thinking of a sour thought. No worries though, I shall not ruin the night for you." Matthew bowed to her, and she lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"You better not. This is a big night for you too. So, be nice, mingle. Talk to the ladies. Maybe you'll fall in love," she gave him a sly smile, "You never know…." and she turned and walked away to greet someone else.

Matthew stared after her for a moment. Meet someone and fall in love? That was preposterous. Matthew didn't think he would ever just, fall in love. It didn't seem like the thing that happened to a man who was as busy as he was. He had always assumed he would just find a woman that had the certain quality that would make her a great hostess, since someday he assumed he would become the Duke. The maid he had requested the drink from had returned, and he downed it in one go, then handed it back, requesting another. She nodded, then took off once more.

Matthew looked around the room, searching for his brother, and spotted him in the corner talking to at least three ladies. Matthew shook his head. Sometimes, he thought, his brother was a real ladies man. Then he snorted, only sometimes? His brother was a ladies man through and through.

Isabella watched from a balcony high above, in the shadow's were no one could possible see her. She hadn't been able to fit into any dresses tonight, but the seamstress assured her that she would have one ready for the next dance, in two nights. From her high place, she could see Marc across the room, flirting with the girls, and Matthew at the other end, looking quite baffled at whatever his mother had just told him. She was never sure which one she liked better. When they were younger, before she had been sent off to school, they had all played together in the stables, racing their ponies around.

Much to the boys dismay, Isabella had always been able to beat them when they raced. For some reason, she had always had such a magical way with animals, especially horses. They seemed to know just what is was that she wanted. She knew this because, the boys would claim that her pony was better, so she would once again race them, on theirs and she would always be able to coax more out of theirs than they could. It was something that greatly irritated them both, but she thoroughly enjoyed it. Now that they were all older, she was quite confused. Marc had grown up to be the handsome man his lovely boyish looks had always promised. He seemed to be genuinely liked by all the ladies, but Isabella could only see him as a brother, never anything more. Not that she had any right thinking that way. She was only a stable master's daughter. But one could dream.

She sighed, and turned her attention to the older brother. Matthew had filled out well since she had last seen him eight years ago. Having only returned a today, she hadn't had the chance to interact with either of them, although she had heard from the maids that Matthew had taken over most of the family business, which was no surprise to her, really. Once he had grown old enough to really understand his studies, he had been helping his father with a lot of the work. Now that he was old enough, it only seemed logical that he took over most of it.

She continued to keep her eyes on him, watching as he mingled and interacted with mostly the older men of the party. Rarely would he interact with a younger miss, although it seemed when he did, they soon became preoccupied with finding someone else to speak with. She shook her head. He had never been one to enjoy these things. She remembered standing in this balcony long ago when many dances had been held. She would always see him at the side of the room, and he would sneak out as soon as he could. She was actually surprised to find him instigating conversations, but she reckoned he could change with age as much as anyone.

Isabella watched as Lord Marcus walked over to where the band was stationed, and had them quieted. Everyone turned to look in his direction, and quickly, Lady Veronica was at his side.

"I wanted to thank all of you for sharing this special evening with myself and Duchess Veronica," he glanced down at her and they shared a smile. "I guess there is no point in waiting and keeping you all in suspense. Within the week, I shall be resigning from my position as Duke and am appointing my eldest son Matthew as the successor." Isabella's eyes flew straight to Matthew, who seemed just as shocked as everyone else. "I know that he will make a great duke, and I know its not very often for someone of my position to step down without dying. I assure you, I am not dying. I but wish to spend what's rest of my life in peace. So, with that said, everyone, please continue to enjoy the night." he stepped away from the band, who, after a moment, started playing once more, grabbed Lady Veronica's hand, and headed toward the doors.

The room was abuzz with everyone beginning to talk at once, but Isabella had eyes for only Matthew, who was practically charging toward his parents. They reached the doors before him though, and she turned and headed to the back of the little balcony, hoping to at least catch some of the conversation out in the hallway.

At the little side door hidden at the top of the stairs, Isabella waited until she could hear Matthew's loud voice booming, "You mind telling me what the bloody hell that was about?" he hollered, and she could barely make out Lord Marcus' words.

"If you would like to continue this conversation, we can do so tomorrow, but for now, your mother and I are retiring to our bedroom. I will be more than willing to explain this in the morning. For now, go back in there and mingle. You will be the new duke when the week is over, and it would be most wise to get everyone to see what a great duke you will make. Good night Matthew," he headed up the stairs, and Isabella held her breath as they passed a secret doorway that would enter the small balcony she had been hiding in. She listened as their footsteps grew fainter, then listened to find where Matthew would be headed.

Unbelievably, he headed back into the ballroom, and she hurried back toward her balcony ledge, and watched only him as he walked through the crowd. People paused to talk to him, and he said only but a few words with a reassuring node before moving on. He headed straight over to his brother, and before he could even say a word, the women who had been flirting with Marc had scattered.

"Did you know about this?" Matthew asked quietly and calmly, knowing full well, that everyone was listening to this conversation. Marc shook his head.

"I did not. But didn't I tell you earlier that mother said there was something big happening tonight? Something that would affect you. So, you are now the Duke, or will be soon. So start acting like it." he smiled at the women that were standing just a few feet away, waiting for Matthew to leave so they could once again, vie for Marc's attention.

Growling quietly to himself, Matthew finally understood that this wasn't just a joke, and this was actually happening. "I've never been good with people. Why didn't I at least get a warning, so as to at least be prepared to say something to people." he grumbled, and Marc simply shrugged. "Fine, don't be of any help. You're just lucky I don't throttle you right this moment. I shall at least try, since it is now my duty." he turned around, and smiled somewhat at the ladies standing right there. They weren't sure what to make of it, but they smiled tentatively back at him. "Please, enjoy the evening." he stated, then headed back toward the head doors leading into the great hall.

Isabella hadn't heard the words exchanged, but she had seen the forced smile on this face. Then he headed back toward the doors, and didn't stop to speak with anyone this time. Not that anyone tried to talk to him. The semi-scowl on his face would keep anyone away. It was almost worse than his whole scowl, but not quite.

As he exited, Isabella went back to the secret door, and listened as his heavy footsteps took him up the stairs, past her, and down the hall toward the bedrooms. Once she heard a door slam, she quickly snuck out of the room, and down a back stairway, and out to the stables. It was dark inside, but she knew them now just as well as she did when she lived her all those years ago. She headed down to the stall she knew was housing her personal thoroughbred, Sir Lucien, and let herself into his stall. She had changed back into her riding clothes after they had finished with trying on the dresses, something that had made the seamstress tsk in disapproval. But she was most comfortable in her trousers and shirt. Sir Lucien nudged her with her nose, and she stroked his face as she mused over what had happened.

_So Matthew was to become Duke already. Doesn't surprise me, really. He had always seemed suited for it. But at least he will have his father around to help him along in the beginning. He will need to practice his people skills, that's for sure, _she laughed aloud to herself, then gave Lucien a kiss on the nose. "Goodnight my pet, I shall see you bright and early in the morning," she exited the stall and headed toward the back of the barn, where the stairs led up to the two roomed apartment she and her father shared.

She opened the door at the top of the stairs, and was surprised to find her father still sitting up, waiting for her. "Hello father," she said quietly, as she ducked her head and headed toward the one room that was set up to be her bedroom.

"Hold on Isabella, I want to talk with you for a moment." he said, and Isabella paused, her hand on the door handle into her room. "I want you to know I'm doing this for you. You're already nineteen and you haven't even tried to find a husband. If you wait any longer, you'll be stuck as an old maid. And I wont be around much longer for you to live with. I only want what's best for you. Do you understand?" Isabella nodded, "Good, then go to bed, since you have that beast to work with tomorrow. Honestly, I don't know where you got him, but he's huge, and is an amazing piece of horseflesh. I'm sure once Lord Marcus sees him, he'll want to breed him to some of his mares. Do let that happen. He's already being so generous as to take you under his wing to let you in on the dances. Did any of the dresses fit?" she shook her head.

"No, but Mrs. Smithy said that she should have at least one ready for the dance in two days. I guess I'll be fine until then. Goodnight father," she opened the door, and slipped through, closing it softly behind her.

"Goodnight Isabella," he said quietly.

She undressed and put on a light night shift, always having preferred it to the heavy nightgowns that people deemed proper for young ladies, and laid down on her bed. She could still hear the music from the main house, and wondered if it was going to keep Matthew awake, as she knew it would her.

The next morning, Isabella was up even before her father was, and she slipped out of the apartment quietly, and was in Sir Lucien's stall in no time. She first gave him a little bit of hay to munch on while she took her brushes and furiously went to work. She knew that the special picnic had been scheduled for around midday, and she didn't want to still be in the stables when the stable hands came over from their bunkhouse to hitch up wagons for all the guests who had stayed overnight, which was most of them.

Soon enough, Sir Lucien's blood red coat shone in the dim morning light, and she quickly saddled and bridled him, and led him out of the stable. She expertly leapt into the saddle, and once adjusted, she headed toward the grass that would keep his hooves quiet as she made her way toward the forest on the backside of the grounds. She knew of a little creek that wove through at the far edge of the land, and decided that was the best place to avoid having to deal with anyone during the day.

Matthew had awoken earlier than he usually did, due to the fact that his sleep was deeply interrupted by the fact that many people had paraded up and down the hallway last night. That and the music didn't stop until very late, probably waiting for the last person to leave the ballroom.

He headed over to the window and glanced back at the forest just in time to catch the sight of a horse disappearing into the shadows of the trees. Cocking his head, he thought for a moment, then hurried and dressed, and headed out of his room. Unfortunately, he ran straight into his mother.

"Where are you headed Matthew? We've got to be getting prepared for the picnic. Be a dear and run down and check on the progress of the wagons being hitched up." she shook her head when he started to protest. "I don't care what you have to say. You're going to go check on the progress on this. You are going to be the perfect host on this, as you will also be for the rest of the week, end of discussion. I am still your mother and I still have authority over you. So get to it," she turned and headed towards the front of the building. He didn't understand why he had to get this figured out now. None of the guests were going to be up for another hour or so. Then, he had time to check on the wagons, go see who had just ridden into their forest, and be back in time to greet the guests and go with them on the picnic. All he had to remind himself was this was business, and he was an expert on taking care of business.

He rushed down the hall, past his brother's room, where he heard a multitude of noises coming from inside. Shaking his head, he took the stairs two at a time, and rushed out the door, taking the leading steps two at a time as well. He rushed over to the stable where the draft horses were being prepared to be hitched to the two large wagons that some of the guests would ride on, like the women. Personal grooms were preparing the saddle horses for the men who would be riding alongside the wagons.

"Please get my horse ready," he said to no one in particular. He knew it would be done quickly, so he hurried over to the stable master, William, who was directing everyone where everything was and what they all needed to do to get this prepared. "Mother sent me to check on the progress. I'm assuming she's hoping that everything will be ready by the next hour," he took the reins as the groom brought him his horse. Aptly, he jumped into the saddle, then turned the horse toward the forest and looked down at William. "Just have someone blow the horn when mother is preparing to head out here. I'll return then." he heeled his horse, and took off toward the forest.

Riding along at a canter, he paused at the edge of the tree line and glanced back at the manor, and finding his bedroom window, he figured out the angle from which he had seen the rider, and started into the woods from there. He could clearly see the hoof prints in the soft grass that were spaced to show the rider had gone through the woods at a canter. An expert rider was capable of doing so, but the trees were growing close enough together that an amateur would have a hard time doing anything faster than a trot or walk.

Matthew himself was a skilled rider, so he took of at a slow canter, keeping his eyes on the ground and the trees to both stay with the trail, and avoid running into anything. Although he was sure his mount wouldn't allow that to happen.

For a while, all he did was ride, and he was surprised at the fact that the prints seemed just as dated as the ones before them. He wasn't gaining anything on this mystery rider. He was, it seemed, to be falling behind them. He picked up the pace slightly, and continued to ride on.

Isabella had been riding through the trees, aimlessly heading toward the creek she knew to be about an hour ahead of her. The wind in her hair felt great, since she rarely tied it up. The sun that was able to pierce through the trees caught the highlights of her hair, making it almost a gold color. Having spent the last 8 years in a boarding school that specialized in horsemanship, she was an apt horsewoman and made sure to get out and ride at least once a day, if not more. At the age of 19 though, she knew that she was good, but also knew that she could be better. Isabella continued at her easy canter, satisfied with just enjoying the sights and sounds of her old familiar homestead.

Matthew had stepped up the pace, and could feel himself getting closer to his quarry. He urged his mount to the highest speed safest for the terrain and was rewarded when he saw the glinting of sunlight off the hair of the person riding in front of him. Unfortunately, then was the exact moment that the horn from the stables was blown, calling him back. Angry, he continued to ride for another moment or so, intrigued by the fact that the skilled rider was a female. But they blew the horn again, and cursing, he stopped short, turned around, and began to follow his path back out.

Isabella slowed when she heard the sound of the stable horn. Usually, it was used to call in the stable boys who were out exercising the horses late in the evening. There was no reason for it to be going off now. She turned around, and began to make her way back toward the manor, only slightly upset that she hadn't been able to make it to the creek. But if the horn had been blown, there may have been a very important reason for it, and she didn't want to miss it.

After a few moments, Isabella glanced down at the ground and realized that there was not only her set of hoof prints, but another as well. One set heading the way she was coming from, and the same set heading back toward the manor. _Maybe the horn was for this person… She thought to herself, but to be safe, she continued to head back toward the manor. _

_Matthew reached the stable yard in less time than it took for him to get out there, since this time he knew where he was going. His horse was barely winded, so he decided to continue riding it. People were coming down the steps from the front doors of the manor, and making their way toward the stables. Others were already there, and the men were mounting their horses while the stable hands assisted the ladies up and onto the wagon. A team of horses were hitched to a wagon not much smaller than the one the ladies were riding on, and Matthew quickly found it was the wagon holding the food. _

_Putting on a smile, Matthew rode through the crowd, speaking with the men and politely saying his hello's to the ladies. After a few more minutes, everyone as settled and the procession headed off towards the lake about a few miles away. It was slow going, and Matthew stayed near the back, waiting to be one of the last to leave. As he started to follow along, he glanced back at the forest and was surprised to see a woman sitting astride a horse in the edges of the trees, watching the procession. She had long blond hair that was tousled from the wind, and she sat on a large blood red beast of a horse. Longing to turn around, but knowing he couldn't, he ingrained the image into his mind, so as to be able to remember what she looked like, and hopefully figure out who she was before the day was up._

_Isabella sat and watched as the group moved down the tree lined lane that led to the road. As the last of the group started down the lane, she noticed one of the last riders to look back. She could tell that it was Matthew even from the distance. There was no mistaking the broad shoulders and she could only sit and stare. There had been no reason for him to look that way, but for some reason, she felt that he had been the person who had been following her. No real evidence, just a hunch. Why else would he glance back to where they had both entered and exited the forest._

_Fortunately, for her, he turned his head and continued following along behind the rest of the group. Sighing, once they had turned the corner and were no longer in sight, she headed back to the stables, then thought better of it, and headed back toward the riding ring behind the stables. Riding up along the gates, she opened them, moved through, then shut them. Taking a piece of ribbon that she kept tied around her wrist, she tied back her hair, then moved to position herself with the first jump that her father had set up for her. She had started training for event jumping, and her father had put these jumps up for her to keep up with. _

_Taking off, she mentally counted out the strides and easily soared through the jumps. Coming back around, she went through the set two more times before realizing her father was leaning against the fence of the ring. Riding over, she smiled down at him. _

"_Lady Veronica has asked for you to come to the castle to work on another dress." he scowled when she rolled her eyes. "The Lord and Lady are being very generous with allowing you to acquire dresses and go to their dances. The least you could do is be grateful. I don't care if you don't think you want to go. I know that you would always go to the balcony during the dances to watch. And I didn't mind then, but now I am getting older and you need to find someone who will take care of you. There are none better suited to figure this out than Lord Marcus and Lady Veronica. So put the beast away and head up there. No buts." he turned around and headed toward the stables. _

_Grumbling, Isabella cooled Lucien down, knowing her father wanted her in there quickly, but would not be very happy if she had neglected Lucien. Once she felt he had been sufficiently cooled out, taking maybe a little longer than usual just to be defiant, she put him away, promised to brush him later cause her dad was looking down at her with an accusing face, and headed up towards the manor. _

_Luckily for her, when she reached the room where she had been given her bath before, there was no bath waiting, and Lady Veronica was pacing, quite upset about something. Manners dictated that she inquire upon this, and she did._

"_Is there something troubling you milady?" Isabella asked quietly after a moment, hoping she didn't overstep her bounds. Veronica looked up, seeming to only just notice she had entered the room. She got up and ran over to Isabella, grasping her hands. _

"_Oh, dear, the most terrible thing has happened!" she exclaimed, and Isabella waited for her to go on. "Mrs. Smithy has come down with the flu and is unable to work on any of your dresses. She was only capable to finish one dress for you. I need you to at least try it on today, and if there are any alterations needed, Mrs. Smithy has told me of someone else who is almost as good as she. Come now my dear. Hopefully, this dress will be suitable for the second to last dance of the week, the masquerade." she pulled Isabella along into the other room, and was stripped by two of the maids._

_Then another maid came in, and Isabella could only stare at the dress that was brought before her. The black material before her seemed to drag her into the dark abyss. The maids helped to place the gown on Isabella and after a moment, they backed away, and she stared at her reflection in the looking glass. The square bodice accentuated the delicate lines of her shoulders and the high waist made her seem taller than her five foot four inches stature. The floor length was just right, not too short and showing her feet, but it was not too long either, dragging on the floor._

_Lady Veronica stood back, inspecting her from different angles. "I should think to leave the hair down. I do enjoy the way it looks on her shoulders. Maybe a strand of pearls around her neck, and a few threaded into her hair. Yes, I do believe that will look marvelous. How does it fit?" she asked Isabella._

"_It fits, well, fantastic, my lady." Isabella replied, entranced. She didn't remember ever looking so gorgeous. She imagined mayhap this was what her mother may have looked like. All too soon the maids were taking the gown back off her, and she was in her own clothes once more, making the dress seem almost like a dream._

"_Yes, I do believe this will work for the masquerade. Be here in two nights, around 4 pm to get ready for it." Lady Veronica instructed. Isabella curtsied, and exited the room._

_She headed towards the stables, and spent the next few hours groom Lucien, giving him details about the dress while he munch on his hay. Once there wasn't another speck of dust left on his hide, she headed up to the loft they lived in, and retired into her room to read a book she brought back from her school. It was a dime novel, but it held her interest and soon she was lost in it._

_After a while, she heard a squeal from downstairs, and tossing her book aside, she practically flew down the stairs into the aisle way, and found Marc standing in front of Lucien's stall. "Please, sir, do not stand too close. He does not like strangers, especially males," she muttered as she moved into the stall to calm the animal._

_Marc stood for a moment, staring at the lovely lady in trousers who appeared before him. He felt as if he knew her, and it took him a moment before it finally clicked. "Isabella?" he asked, a big grin spreading on his face when she turned her head at her name. "My God, it is you! When did you get back!" he asked, leaning on the stall door._

"_Yesterday, sire," she mumbled. She felt him watching her closely, and when she looked up at him again, he had a big grin on his face. _

"_Well, come here! What is with this welcome from an old friend?" he held his arms out to her, and she smiled and walked into them, returning his hug. He held her back and looked her up and down, making her only slightly uncomfortable. "You sure have grown. What are you doing with a great big horse like this? Can you handle him?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. She stiffened in his hands, then stepped out of his hold._

"_Sir Marc, you know as well as I do that I have always, and will always, be better a horseman than you," she put her hand to her mouth when she realized what she'd said._

_He laughed, a rich deep sound. "Yes, Isabella, you have always been a better horsewoman than I; but I hope to think I've become better. Come, if the two of you are not too tired, let us go for a ride. If we hurry, we may be out of here before the lunch party gets back. I bet I can tack up faster than you!" he raced off to find his horse._

_Isabella stood for a moment, in awe of what had just transpired. It was like old times. Marc was only two years older than she, and they had always been constantly in competitions with each other. Quickly, Isabella raced to groom Lucien once more, who was looking as if saying, Come on woman, he's going to beat us! She soon had him presentable and had his saddle on and was slipping the bit in his mouth when Marc walked up with his horse following._

"_I beat you!" he said with a laugh. Isabella grinned back, latching the bridle. _

"_Yes, but you probably had three grooms to help you, whereas I had just myself." she led Lucien out and the two walked side by side out of the stables. _

"_Do you need a hand up?" he asked, and Isabella, instead of answering, leapt into the saddle by herself. "I take that as a no," he said with a grin, and quickly mounted as well. The pair began to walk their horses together to warm up, and for a while, they stayed quiet. _

_Effortlessly, the pair moved into a trot, the two horses matching gaits. As they slowly trotted across the open grass, Isabella's hair flowed back behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder, and noticed that the lunch gathering was just beginning to return, the first few guests riding in the group coming down the lane. "Lets hurry and get out of here," Marc told her, nudging his horse into a canter. Isabella tapped her heels to the side of Sir Lucien and they quickly made it into the cover of the trees._


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was very, very irritated. He had been forced to endure talking to all the men, and the women and when his brother never even showed up, he felt like he could go find the bloke an throttle him. As he sat on stupid blankets and talked with the people, he forced himself to smile. He had to be professional about this. There, that was thought to keep him going. This was his job now. No longer could he do all the work and let his father do all the talking with the people in their dukedom. He had to spend time to get to know them. To listen to their problems and come up with solutions. But that sure as hell didn't mean he needed to like it.

Matthew was only completely relieved when he heard his mother say that they were going to start packing up and heading back to the castle. The maids and butlers there had been setting up many different activities for everyone to participate in. Good, sooner or later he would find this mysterious rider of his. Especially because he'd heard a few of them talking about a riding competition being set up in the yard. That would be a great temptation for whoever he'd seen.

Matthew helped with the packing of the things, a surprise to the guests and a startling thing for the help. Did he think they could not handle it? No, that was not it. Matthew was just eager to be on his way once more. He wanted to hurry and get back. He knew that the longer he waited, the longer it would take for him to find his mysterious rider.

Finally the wagons were loaded and the ladies were seated and the men mounted on their horses. It was a good half hour ride back to their land and they had already been gone for at least three hours. This time, instead of hanging in the back of the procession, Matthew went to the front of the line, wanting to get there as soon as he could.

Isabella was having the time of her life. It was just like old times, talking and riding with Marc. He had indeed become quite the skilled horseman, almost as good as she was. Though she would never say that to him. He would probably try to one up her somehow, and then he'd get injured. She'd have to carry him back. It would be a horrible mess easily missed by saying nothing.

"So, Isabella. How are you liking being back here?" Marc asked. They had been riding in silence for a while, but now it seemed to be talking time again. Isabella thought for a moment.

"Well, I have only been back for a few days, milord. But it seems nothing has really changed." she replied. He chuckled and shook his head.

"There is no need to call me anything but Marc Isabella, no matter who we are around. You are family to me, and I won't stand for anything else." he spoke sternly, but a smile was on his face to tell her he was being silly.

"As you wish. Although I shant call you anything but loser when I beat you back to the stables!" she tapped her heels to Lucien's sides and took off. She leaned close to Lucien's neck enjoying the thrill of the speed and the wind in her face. She could hear Marc behind her, cursing and urging his mount to catch her. But Lucien was hitting his stride and nothing could catch her red beast when he was running for the love of it.

Before long, they reached the clearing the manor sat in and Isabella glanced back behind her. Marc exited the tree line not long after she did. Laughing, she continued to ride straight to the stables, not noticing the guests all near the manor, having a good time. She pulled Lucien to a stop in the stable yard, laughing when he reared up in frustrated at being slowed down. She patted his neck as he circled in place, snorting and tossing his head.

Marc came to a stop next to her, shaking his head. "No one has ever been able to outrun Dominator. But your firey creature has done just that. Well done" he said with a laugh.

Isabella smiled. "He is quite the creature is he not? Father saved up everything he had so I could purchase a great horse. And I found the greatest, only beaten by Pegasus, sir Marc." she laughed at the mythical reference, and mock bowed to him.

She had been about to say something else, probably something along the lines of him needing to lose some weight and his horse could move faster when none other than Matthew came barreling up to them on his charger. A great black beast. Isabella gave the horse an appreciative look before shifting her gaze to his eyes. They were staring straight into hers. "Greetings, milord," she murmured, dropping her gaze. Just because she could act all friendly with Marc didn't mean she had any right to do so with Matthew as well. As the new Duke, it demanded she give him all the respect she could.

Matthew sat on his horse, his heart racing at the same pace as the blowing of his poor horse. When he had seen the girl on the fire red horse flying across the fields, at first he had thought it to be a woodland sprite. It had to be. What woman would be caught wearing trousers? None that he knew, that was for sure. But then he saw his brother come chasing after her. Had she lost control of her mount? What other reason would a female be riding so quickly and ungracefully for.

All Matthew could think was he needed to hurry to her and get her off that giant beast she had no right controlling. He had shouted something to the man next to him and took off in a hurry, giving no explanation. He would have to explain later, but right then he had to rescue the woman from the horse. When he watched the horse slide to a stop in the stable yard then rear, Matthew had felt his stomach drop to his toes. Surely she would fall off the back of that horse. How could she stay atop him?

But she hadn't and as the great beast circled in place, he saw a smile on her face and watched her pat the horse. Praising him? For that wild ride? Matthew himself slow his pace slightly, only because his younger brother had finally reached the enchanting vixen. Who was she, that she had Marc paying her attention and her alone. As he grew closer, he heard her last words, calling him 'sir Marc'. Who was this girl that she was familiar enough with his brother to call him by his first name.

He stopped near the two of them, and was surprised to find that the beast she sat upon now was a calm as a lamb. It stood at attention, head high, ears pricked back, listening to her voice and awaiting its cues. It paid both Marc's nor Matthew's horses any attention, while they pranced in place, chomping at their bits. Who was this woman who could command such obedience from her mount.

'Greetings, milord' her voice was soft as butter yet thick as syrup. Matthew blinked, trying to figure out where he had heard the voice before. "Madam," He replied, still trying to place her. "I do not believe we have met before. I am Matthew, Duke of the manor." he gave a half bow, made difficult by the horse beneath him. "Brother, are you not going to introduce me to your friend who you have missed all the festivities to spend your time with?" Matthew glared at his brother.

Marc laughed, "No, dearest brother. I do not believe I will. Now, is that a jumping course I see you've set up for the guests to have a contest on?" he glanced over at the ring, where men were standing around or sitting on their horses, watching as someone timed each gentleman as they took the course.

Matthew barely glanced at the ring, his hard gaze still on his brother. "Yes, brother, it is. Why? Do you wish to enter and fail miserably?"

Marc chuckled and shook his head. "No, brother of mine. But I do believe my lady friend would like to enter, would you not?" Marc glanced at Isabella who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh n-no, milord, I wouldn't. It would be improper" she stammered, glancing to the ground.

Marc laughed, amused with the whole situation. "Nonsense. Brother. I wager my lady friend can take that course faster and better than you. And if you win, I will tell you her name. And if she wins, you'll have to figure it out on your own. How does that sound?" Marc looked back and forth between the two for a moment. "Great! Lets head on over. And what did I tell you about calling me that," he added as he moved towards Isabella.

"Yes Marc," she murmured, her gaze dropping to the ground. Lucien followed after Marc, as if he knew they were heading to the jumping ring, leaving Matthew behind. Matthew stared at their backs with disbelief. He could understand his brother ignoring him but who was this woman to ignore him? He urged his mount to follow after the two of them.

Isabella hunkered close to her mount, taking comfort in the presence of her faithful friend. "What are you thinking?" She hissed at Marc. Sure, Isabella could easily do the little course that was set up. The jumpers were three feet tall, at the most. And from watching the other riders it was a simple pattern. But to race against Matthew? It was a terrifying notion. One she was not sure she was up to.

Marc glanced over at her. "I'm thinking about how fun it's going to be watching you beat him and him trying to figure out who you are. You can beat him, can you not?" he asked, with a hint of doubt in his tone.

That made Isabella sit up straight. "Of course I can." she said sternly, before quieting again, "And although I am used to wearing trousers in front of other people, I dare say the men of the area around here are not used to seeing a woman in them. I do not want to cause any of them to have a heart attack or to cause any of the women undue discomfort." But even as she said all this, Marc only waved a hand at her.

"Allow me my fun, Isabella. You shall do this. And you shall beat him and I will have many laughs and hold it over his head. This way, you can tell him its you whenever you like. Or never. That would be my favorite scenario. Oh yes, lets never tell him and leave him guessing forever!" Marc laughed while Isabella just shrunk down more in her saddle. She wrapped her legs tight around Sir Lucien's sides, holding on to keep from falling off in death.

Soon enough they reached the riding ring and everyone stopped what they were doing. Conversations ceased and they all turned and looked at Isabella, Marc and Matthew. The wry look upon Marc, the scowl on Matthew's face and the sheen of embarrassment on Isabella's face had them all wondering what the devil was going on.

"Excuse me! If you could clear the course. We're having a jump off. This Mysterious Lady thinks she can out jump the new Duke. Wouldn't well like to see if that is possible?" Marc asked ,and started clapping. Others began to slowly clap too, wondering who in the devil this lady was.

"Why don't you go first Matthew, so that she may see the course?" Marc suggested, riding up and opening the gate to the arena. The man who had just been doing a run exited, and Matthew trotted in. He had been over here before rushing over to Marc and the mystery girl, so he knew the course. Nodding to the man holding the stopwatch, he took off, riding out his frustrations. Angry with his brother for making him do this. Angry with his father for surprising him with this early succession to being the Duke. And most of all, his anger at this female for taking up so much of his attention.

He quickly made his way through the course, going as fast as he dared without causing undue harm to his horse. He made all the jumps, only barely grazing one but the pole didn't fall so it did not count against him. As he finished his round, he trotted back to the gate with a round of applause from everyone. "Two minutes fifty four seconds my lord!" the man with the stopwatch shouted, and Matthew nodded. It was the fastest score of the day. No one else had been even close to that.

As he moved through the gate, the lady stood by the opening, waiting to go through. He paused next to her. "I can not wait to learn your name madam," he said, and urged his horse over near the others lined up along the fence.

Isabella watched Matthew as he made his way through the course. He had indeed become quite the horseman. Dare she say, he was almost as good as she was, maybe even better. But Isabella knew that she could beat his speed. He had gone too slow and his horses strides were too short, too choppy. With longer strides and a smoother movement, Lucien would eat up this course, no doubt.

As he paused to speak to her, she was once again amused at the fact that he still had not recognized her. They had only spend her whole life together. Eleven years. But he was older now, and she had not had such long hair before. Which reminded her. She took the ribbon from her wrist and tied back her hair once more. She needed to be able to see where she was going next and when she jumped with loose hair, it liked to fly up into her face.

She moved into the arena and turned in a circle, preparing both herself and Lucien for what was to come. It was a weird course, where she would end up back tracking a couple of times through the same jumps. But all she had to do was follow the trail that was left behind by the others and she would be fine.

Glancing at the clock keeper, she nodded then tapped her heels to Lucien's sides. He surged forward and they reached the first jump in no time. He flew over that and Isabella quickly had him directed towards the next jump. In her head she mentally counted out the strides to each jump, lifting her body in perfect synchronization with Sir Lucien. She forgot where she was, forgot why she was jumping and just jumped for the sheer thrill of it.

All too soon she was at the end of the course and after the final jump, she shifted the rains and Lucien moved straight into a light trot. She headed straight for the gate which was opened immediately by a grinning Marc. She glanced at Matthew who was looking at her with a dumbstruck expression. She nodded her head to him and continued on her way, back to the stables.

Isabella heard Marc come riding up beside her but she was too shaken up to do anything about it. Marc reached out and grabbed her reins, causing Lucien to shy away and for Isabella to snap back to her sense.

"Are you listening to me Bella?" he asked, still grinning like an idiot.

"I afraid I was not Marc, what did you say?" she replied, calming Lucien down with a hand on his neck.

"I was saying you did brilliant. I do not think a single person breathed the entire time you were out there. And the fact that you not only beat Matthew but did it by thirty seconds? It's all anyone is going to be talking about for the rest of the week. Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked, urging his horse to keep pace.

"I'm off to hide for the rest of my life. I can not believe you would do that to me! I need to run away forever now." Isabella threw him a look of hurt and rode off quickly to the stables.


End file.
